


Retorno

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esas vacaciones habían sido las majores, pero como todo lo bueno, habían acabado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retorno

Kurt vio con pesar como el calendario marcaba que al día siguiente comenzarían las clases nuevamente. Suspiró resignado y se sentó en su cama.

Realmente la había pasado bien esas vacaciones. Se había ido dos semanas con Mercedes y su familia a Miami. También había ido con todo el Club Glee a Brodway un fin de semana a ver una obra. Sin contar todas las veces que había salido de compras con las chicas (todas, incluidas las Cheerios). Aunque, sin dudarlo un segundo, lo mejor de todo había sido que había pasado mucho tiempo con Noah.

Noah Puckerman, su novio desde el día anterior a terminar las clases. Claro, que todo era secreto porque nadie en el colegio podía enterarse que el semental, bravucón y miembro del equipo de fútbol, Noah Puckerman, era gay. Eso arruinaría su reputación. Así que, contra su voluntad, había tenido que guardar el secreto de que tenía novio. Aunque claro, quedaba exenta de eso Mercedes, por ser su mejor amiga. Y Finn, por ser el mejor amigo de Noah. Y también Tina, porque la quería mucho. Y… bueno, lo sabía todo el Club Glee (Incluído el Señor Schuester).

Así que había pasado un verano maravilloso que, como todo lo bueno, se había acabado.

Kurt vio con pesar como el calendario marcaba que al día siguiente comenzarían las clases nuevamente. Suspiró resignado y se acostó a dormir.

Noah Puck Puckerman vio el colegio frente a él con temor. Suspiró abatido y se sentó en la entrada de la escuela.

Había pasado un gran verano. Había ido una semana con su madre y su hermana a Los Ángeles. También había ido con todo el Club Glee a Brodway un fin de semana a ver una obra. Sin contar que había ido varias veces a escalar con Finn, Mark y Matt. Aunque, sin dudarlo un segundo, lo mejor de todo había sido que había pasado mucho tiempo con Kurt.

Kurt Hummel, su novio desde el día anterior a terminar las clases. Claro, que todo era secreto porque nadie en el colegio podía enterarse que el semental, bravucón y miembro del equipo de fútbol, Noah Puckerman, era gay. Eso arruinaría su reputación. Así que, contra la voluntad de Kurt, guardaron el secreto. Aunque claro, quedaba exento Finn, por era su mejor amigo. Y Mercedes, porque era la mejor amiga de Kurt. Y Mark, porque eran amigos desde niños. Y… bueno, lo sabía todo el Club Glee (Incluído el Señor Schuester).

Así que había pasado un verano maravilloso que, como todo lo bueno, se había acabado. Pero el no quería que eso se acabe, así que había tomado una decisión.

Noah Puck Puckerman vio el colegio frente a él con temor. Suspiró abatido y entró a la escuela.

El bullicio en los pasillos era insoportable. Kurt hablaba animadamente con Mercedes, Brittany y Artie, cuando notó como se acercaba Noah, seguido de cerca por un escuadrón de gorilas.

-Ho, no- Se quejó Kurt, Mercedes lo miró con el seño fruncido

-¿Van a hacer como que no salen?- Le preguntó la morena

-Si, en eso quedamos- Dijo resignado el de ojos verdes

-A mi no me parece bien- Opinó Brittany

-Oigan, no importa. En serio-

-Quizás Puck cambie de opinión- Acotó Arti, mirando a Noah que cada vez estaba mas cerca

-No lo creo- Y entonces pasó, los futbolistas llegaron junto a ellos

-Pero miren, es el Capitán Homo y su séquito- Dijo uno de los mastodontes

-Piérdete O'Connor- Le espetó Brittany

-Tú cállate oxigenada- Le dijo otro de los muchachos

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- Les preguntó Kurt, tratando de no mirar a Noah

-Puck nos dijo que quería ver nuestras caras cuando te dijera algo- Explicó O'Connor

-¿Qué me tienes que decir, Puckerman?- Y Kurt tembló porque el pensamiento de que todo había sido una broma surcó su mente

-Si, Puck, cuéntanos- Exclamó otro mastodonte

-Hummel… Kurt- Se corrigió Noah, llamando la atención de todos- Ya te lo pregunté antes, aunque no había nadie escuchándolo. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

Por dos segundos nada se escuchó en el poblado pasillo de la secundaria. Al término, los jugadores de fútbol (exceptuando a Noah), echaron a reír.

-Que gracioso, casi me la creo- Dijo entre carcajadas O'Connor, mas tuvo que callar, ya que Puck lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra los casilleros.

-Escúchame imbécil, del que te estás riendo es mi novio. Así que si no quieres que tu cara tenga el tatuaje de mi puño, te recomendaría que te callaras- Luego se giró al resto del equipo- Lo mismo va para todos ustedes, banda de idiotas-

-Te vas a arrepentir Puckerman- Le advirtió uno de los jugadores mientras se alejaban

-¡Quiero ver que lo intenten!- Los cinco miembros del Club Glee se quedaron en silencio, con sendas sonrisas en los labios

-Creí que íbamos a ocultarlo- Dijo Kurt

-Cambié de opinión. ¿Qué importa mi reputación si no estoy con quien quiero? Vamos, no me importó cuando estuve con Rachel, ¿me va a importar ahora?- Noah y Kurt se besaron. Brittany y Mercedes aplaudieron mientras Artie les chiflaba.

-¿Y mi reputación?- Dijo el soprano al separarse

-¿Qué?-

-La tuya no importa, pero ¿y la mía? Vamos, que salir con un mastodonte de fútbol va a ser una mancha en mi historial- Bromeó el chico, mientras el resto reía

-¿En serio? Porque el otro día no decías lo mismo- Kurt se sonrojó, mientras sus amigos seguían carcajeando

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- Preguntó Finn, llegando junto con Mark y Tina. Del otro lado del pasillo llegaron Rachel, Quin y Matt

Mientras Kurt miraba a todos sus amigos (y a su novio) allí reunidos, no pudo evitar pensar que de todos los que había tenido, ese era el mejor regreso a clases.


End file.
